Infrared (IR)-to-visible light up-conversion devices have attracted a great deal of interest due to the potential application in night vision, range finding, and security as well as semiconductor wafer inspections. IR-to-visible light up-conversion devices have been constructed by integrating a photodetector with a light-emitting diode (LED) or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). However, for some applications, such as a night vision device, the up-conversion device can be unsuitable if the visible light can pass through the IR transparent electrode through which IR radiation enters. Hence, there is a need for an up-conversion device for many applications, such as night vision applications, where stacked active layers of the device are perpendicular to the IR light input and includes a layer that has a means to restrict the visible light output to exclusively the desired observation site.